canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Fiona VS Tiffany (feat. Scourge
1 sieht den Wald und Fiona sitzt im Gebüsch. Fiona kommt aus dem Gebüsch raus Fiona: Hey, ich habe die falschen Farben! auf einmal ein gelbes Fell und grüne Haare Fiona: Besser ;) TIFFANY........ Fiona Fox am Start...... Tiffany, ich weiß mein Rap ist besser als deiner du wünschst dir die Skills die der meinen du entscheidest über das Leben anderer, du bist sehr abgehoben was tust du im Battle schon, außer den Gegner zu loben? Du bist eigentlich eine sehr erbärmliche Ratte denn das schlimmste an deiner Färbung ist... du stehst in Zoeys Schatten wie peinlich das ist muss ich wohl nicht sagen selbst wenn ich du wäre, würde ich niemals dein Kleid tragen denn das stinkt langsam aufgrund der Blutflecken deiner Opfer ich stecke dich höchstens ins Altersheim, alte Vampiroma du machst auf freundlich, du weinst aber alleine, na logo weil du genau weißt, was für ein asozialer Bast*rd du bist, du Mongo dass du freundlich bist glaubt man dir eh noch kaum warum sonst featurest du gegen Mondegreen die N*tte Song? Wie es zustande kam? Sie hatte dir ein XXXangebot gemacht ….es ist so durchschaubar dass du das annahmst denn jetzt mal ehrlich, du hattest Brandon versprochen mit keinem anderen Jungen zu schlafen also musstest du deine Triebe an das andere Geschlecht rauslassen dass du hier nichts erreichst muss ich niemanden erzählen du B*tch weil deine Lebensaufgabe wie das Achtelfinale ist, das erreichst du nicht. Scourge Fiona ist im Game und fronte sie nicht mit Ken Penders weil ihr Konzept nämlich von Gallagher ist du Spast nach Raiki dachtest du wirklich, dass du was reißt? Gegen Raiki hätte ein Maulkorb gereicht und Mondegreen war ein Freilos also laber nichts von deinem Erfolg du bist wie deine Schatten, du wirst von Schatten verfolgt deine Mudda war eh so wie du uralt Fiona gegen den Unfall. 2 läuft in normalen Farben durch den Wald Du bist ein wertloses Stück Schei*e, die ihre eigene Rasse killt und es mag schei* auf die Super Genesis Wave, ich bin die, die dich verschwinden lässt ich schei*e auf alles, was du bist, auf alles, was du willst, auf alles, was du liebst wie freundlich du bist, sah man in der Rückrunde gegen Mondegreen, weil du ihn tot sehen willst sie beschützt die Mobianer vor Vampiren, doch was ist, wenn ein Mobianer eine Gefahr für sie ist? Falls ihr dies wissen möchtet du beißt sie einfach, dann sind sie die Vampire, die du tötest wie fake kann man sein? So fake war ja nicht mal ich wenn ich dich sehe, endest du wie Tails: du bekommst von mir eine gewischt du hast wie ich Leute verraten, du weißt genau was ich meine also sind die meisten Lines, die mich nicht treffen deine eigenen! Ich vernichte mit meinen Lines deine Höllenbrut wenn du sagst: „Ich trinke aus einer Quelle“ meinst du damit Source' Blut jetzt bin ich hier, um dich zu lynchen Tiffany, du bist nur ne Serienmörderin, Püppchen ihr habt viel gemeinsam, die schwarze Tusche und dass du killst und genau wie bei ihr wissen wir alle, dass du eh am Ende stirbst dass du Cry mit Animes frontest ist erbärmlich du Noob willkommen bei Shiki, sterben tun Vampire wie du dich asozial aufzuführen solltest du vermeiden und ich dachte bei Mondegreen du wärst Song mit ner Verkleidung du hast höchstens dich gerettet du hattest recht gegen Cry, du bist das Mädel von Gyo, das alleine lächelt. Du fliegst immer gegen die selbe raus, sowie es sich gehört jetzt wirst du von ihr zum dritten mal zerstört. -.- CS auf dem Thron Du bist schon wieder dabei, du lernst es wirklich nicht du wirst das bekommen, was du verdienst, den Rausschmiss und das zum dritten mal gegen mich, du hast hiermit keinen Plan mit deinen Bemühungen uns zu überrumpeln bist du sogar ein noch erbärmlicherer Narr als der ganze Shinobi Clan du sagst du willst nicht mit Klischees gebattlet werden, doch du tust es selber du widersprichst dir selbst, wie mit Freilosen, bist selbst einer Fiona sagte ja schon was du für ein Bast*rd bist also gib auf, denn du bringst nie mehr als Standardmist. -.- 3 sitzt im Gebüsch und eine Tiffany verbuddelt gerade eine Leiche Dass du mich f*ckst ist der größte Witz, dass ich nicht lache du frontest Cry auf polnisch, dabei beherrschst du nicht mal die Sprache du bist eine kurwa und wetten du hast keinen Plan? Ganz einfach, frage deine Mum hiermit zeige ich Raiki und Mondegreen wie man dich richtig ordentlich f*ckt weil du selbst nur als Lückenfüllerb*tch fungierst wie gegen Cry gibt’s ja noch deine Vergangenheit die leider aufgrund deiner psychischen Störung vergangen bleibt du wurdest in den Hals gebissen mit deinen damaligen 17 Jahren du wusstest, was mit dir passiert ist und wolltest dies niemanden sagen deine Freunde fragten sich nur, was dein Geheimnis deiner ewigen Jugend ist du hattest es geil gefunden, bis deine Freunde an Altersschwäche gestorben sind am schlimmsten war es bei Brandon, er starb im deinen Bett er wollte mit dir leben, doch du hast ihn nie gebissen, das war nicht nett deine Psyche zerbrach, du hasstest damit dich und deine Rasse weil du wusstest, dass du niemals mehr richtige Freunde hattest aus Freude wurde Hass, aus einem Lächeln ein Grinsen sowas wiederholte sich Generation für Generation, da will man nicht hinsehen wenn du einen Vampir killst, denkst du an einen Fatality mit deinem Sadismus denke ich nur: TYPISCH TIFFANY! Dein Tod kommt zu dieser Stunde das peinliche an dir, deine stärksten Runden sind deine Rückrunden um jetzt nochmal auf Zoey zurückzukommen selbst so ein whackes Opferkind hat mal ein Turnier gewonnen! Du hingegen musst nur deinen ersten starken Gegner kriegen und dann bist du wie eine Vampirfledermaus, du tust fliegen schön, dass du paar Battles gewannst nur schade, dass du im 16-tel mich bekamst schleicht sich heran und erwürgt Tiffany mit einem Seil, bis sie umkippt Hände wurden an den Rücken gefesselt. Sie kniet gerade und hat Tränen in den Augen. Auf einmal geht eine Tür auf und Fiona kommt rein. Sie grinst Tiffany an und kommt näher. Tiffany guckt ängstlich. 4 dem dunklen Raum vor Tiffany Fronte mich nicht als McPherson-Freundin, ich bin nur ein Opfer sowie bei deiner Mutter die ältere Tochter Siehst du was du verdienst du Missgeburt? Fronte niemanden mit Lines, die dich selbst treffen ich werde dein Leben beenden im Battle du bist kein Emo, weil du hier im Battle weinst und hier ein Kompliment von mir: So manipulativ wie du bist werde sogar ich neidisch -.- wie konnte sich nur ein Junge jemals in dich verlieben?! Wenn ich deine Mutter wäre hätte ich dich abgetrieben was soll man dazu sagen, wie du wirklich bist? Ganz einfach, du bist widerlich. -.- du bist eine Enttäuschung und ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen, dass du Fans hast im jedem RS ne Leiche verbuddeln, während du noch munter drüber lachst manchmal glaube ich, dass du keine Gehirnzellen hast wenn ich dich dann misshandel, lande ich dann in Einzel(l)haft? Egal wie whack deine Runde ist, du findest sie dennoch gut und ach ja, falls du Feinde im Leben hast, bist du selber Schuld aufgrund deiner miesen Art, die nicht mal mit meiner zu vergleichen ist und genau deshalb wirst du Snitch gekillt ihr eine und Tiffany weint was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du hättest was aus deinem Dasein machen können und nicht mal deinen Vampirkollegen und Freunden tust du was gönnen! Du hast dich sehr verändert, nicht mal, wenn Brandon leben würde, würde er dich kennen ich bin der Meinung man sollte dich Tiffany the Cruel nennen komm du miese N*tte, bring deine Runde fürs Battle nur wird nichts von dir mich treffen -.- du wurdest von einer Mobianerin geboren und du bist jetzt dank einer Mobianerin gestorben. -.- ne Knarre und knallt Tiffany ab Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale